Holmes, Watson, A Vampire and Two Surgeons
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: Sherlock is brought into AAU at Holby, to be treated by Jac Naylor and Sacha Levy when Eric Northman suddenly comes onto the scene. Only a short Crossover enjoy and as always please R&R


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters not of my own creation in this fic, all credit goes to the writers of Sherlock, True Blood and Holby City whose brilliant creations allowed me to write this story. _**

**_It's only a short one just a little scenario I played out in my head. _**

**_If you read please review always a big encouragement to hear what you think whether it is good or bad =) _**

**_Thanks and Enjoy _**

* * *

><p>'Oh God, Sherlock no!' said John, he caught his friend just before he hit the floor his neck and the base of his head were wet with blood. 'We need to get him to the hospital now!' John cried to the onlookers, the attack had happened so fast, John searched the faces of the crowd to see which direction the attacker had run. It was too late. He had already shaken off his jacket and was now pressing it heavily onto Sherlock's neck trying to stem the bleeding.<p>

Sherlock drifted in and out of consciousness in the ambulance muttering things, the two ambulance crew members wondered exactly how he had got the wounds, they had seen a few like this but they refused to believe that it was vampires. The attack had seemed to come from nowhere, Sherlock had been running one moment and on the floor the next it seemed to have been a blur to John. John Watson knew though that Sherlock Holmes would have taken in as much about his attacker as he psychically could in those few brief moments.

'What do we have?' Jac asked, as Sherlock was wheeled into AAU she had heard about this case as it was coming in, she had been talking to Sacha, (teasing Sacha was more the case) when a call had come in about a male with the wounds that Jac had been hearing a lot about.

'The attack just came out of nowhere I can't take the pressure off or he'll die.' John Watson said, he had refused to let go of Sherlock in the ambulance and he wasn't about to leave him now.

'Sir you need to let go now.' Sacha began trying to take the cloth away from him but John refused.

'You need to let the doctors do their work.' Chantelle smiled trying to be comforting.

'I am a Doctor!' he said fiercely to her. Chantelle looked a little stung but Sacha gave her a quick wink and a smile and she cheered up.

'You are?' Jac asked.

'Yes. Doctor John Watson.' He replied. Jac looked to Sacha and they both raised their eyebrows.

'Doctor John Watson?' Sacha said eyebrows still raised they had paused for a moment.

'Yes, would you like my practices number?' he asked sarcastically, trying to move the trolley along he needed to get blood into Sherlock and stich him up or at least attempt to.

'So who is this?' she asked as they began hooking up fluid lines and injections. John followed the trolley hands still firmly pressed on Sherlock's neck, at the moment this was the only thing stopping him bleeding to death, his skin had become colder than it already was, paler than the porcelain look it usually had, even in his worst moments he still looked so peaceful and beautiful.

'Sherlock Holmes, we were just in the city when someone attacked' he said 'or something' he added thoughtfully.

Jac and Sacha looked at each other again before saying in unison.

'Sherlock Holmes?' their eyes widened.

'Yes, look do you think you could get a move on, I don't really want my friend to die here.' Said John, Sacha shook his head as though clearing it and him and Jac set to work trying to help the poor man, they tried everything. John held onto the cloth tightly and refused to move, he had to help and Sacha could understand that, if Jac was in that situation he would want to help her as much as he could.

Jac groaned lightly again, nothing seemed to be working, the stitches seemed to dissolve, the wound was too big for staples, the blood was coming out fast when no pressure was applied it didn't help the wound was in an awkward place on his shoulder.

'Were going to lose him!' she cried to Sacha.

'No were not!' he replied, resilient as ever.

All the while they worked on him a man had entered the hospital, he had heard about the attacks and was hoping to find out some information he was sure as ever he could persuade at least one of the doctors or nurses to help him. His powers had not yet failed him. He had made his way passed reception and was wandering into AAU, he managed to get around the bubbly blonde girl at the desk all it took was one look into her eyes and she would of allowed him to take her right there and then and suddenly he could smell something coppery, it stirred something inside him and his fangs were suddenly visible, someone was losing a lot of blood fast.

A tall blonde man with broad shoulders and strong jaw suddenly appeared around the corner where Jac and Sacha were working frantically.

'Is that what I think it is?' he said a voice so smooth it was like honey running in a stream.

'You can't be in here! Sacha get him out!' Jac yelled at her fellow Doctor her eyes never one leaving her patient.

'Look, please you need too…' Sacha began and turned, he was ready to come face to face with a man and remove him but he found he had to look up to see his face. As soon as his eyes met this creature's he knew he was something other worldly, he was beautiful too, he looked like he had been carved out of marble. Despite being straight Sacha found himself strangely attracted to the being in front of him and honestly thought in that moment he would have done anything he asked.

'Eric Northman, I believe I can help.' Eric said holding out a hand to Sacha who shook it and then shook his head dazed.

'I don't think so, now would you mind getting of my ward!' Jac said angrily, never once looking up.

Suddenly Eric disappeared for a second, he reappeared with a small white plastic cup. Sacha knew that the trip should have taken a lot longer than it did. John was staring at him, watching him intently. Eric suddenly rolled his sleeve up, fangs out he bit into his own arm. Sacha made to stop him.

'What are you doing!' he cried. The man's arms were like stones though, his efforts were fruitless.

Eric held his wrist now dripping blood over the small cup until it filled at least half with his blood and then he moved around to where Jac and John stood. He moved the cup slowly to Sherlock's lips which had turned pale, no longer their usual smooth pink.

'What are you…' John began protectively.

'Trust Me.' Eric said in his honey covered voice again. John surrendered easily, everyone surrendered easily to Eric Northman but he had been perfecting his moves for over a thousand years now so it was no wonder. Eric placed the cup at Sherlock's lips and made him drink. He dipped two of his fingers into the blood his own wound now heeled. He put two cold hands on Johns. The same hands that were holding the pressure on Sherlock's wound. John moved his hands.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' cried Jac. She was trying to save this man's life, she tried to push Eric out of the way but found him hard as a rock so she tried to push him again but it had no effect he simply looked at her. Jac looked up into his face and simply felt more anger. How dare this man, this attractive man, this stupid man come onto her ward he was going to kill the paitient. Jac felt a calming influence trying to pass over her in waves. Jac fought that like mad. She tried to push Eric away again and suddenly Sherlock's blood was on the floor.

Eric looked at Jac curiously, why had she not felt the effects of his glamour, he picked up her slight frame and moved her aside, she was trying to pull him away as he rubbed blood from the cup onto Sherlock's wound, he then ensured that Sherlock drank the rest of his blood, he was thinking about Jac about her slight frame, her red hair he was wondering if the carpet matched the curtains. Eric quite liked it when he had to work a little harder to glamour someone. His fangs which had retracted were threatening to reveal themselves again so he tried to feign concentration.

Eric stepped back from Sherlock and the bed, he stood against the curtain behind Jac, who was watching him and scowling.

'Did you just give him blood?' asked Sacha shocked.

'Watch.' Eric said.

'Hang on, we've got Watson and Holmes and a Vampire all in the same cubicle. Why does that sound like the start of a bad joke?' Sacha smiled nervously looking around at the people in the cubicle, everyone was too busy watching Sherlock. Jac scowled at him.

'What the hell did you do to my patient!' Jac asked and then suddenly she looked down, the wound was healing, slowly but surely it was knitting back together, Sherlock's lips were still red from the blood but his face began regaining some colour, then suddenly he sat up gasping for air.

'Sherlock!' John cried, happiness spread through him, relief warmed his insides as though he had just taken a gulp of a hot beverage.

'What did you do!' Jac demanded. She knew that this thing had saved her patients life but she didn't know why, that concerned her, it concerned her that he had just been able to swoop in and do as he liked and this also made Jac extremely angry.

'Would you mind if we stepped out.' He asked, trying to catch Jac's eyes, she looked at him.

'Fine!' Jac said and she gestured to Sacha, Mr Watson was checking over his friend.

They stepped just over the other side of the curtain, Sacha was positively beaming.

'We could use your talent around here.' He smiled at Eric.

'You can't tell people about this.' Eric said, he was paying more attention to Jac than he was too Sacha.

'Why?' said Jac, 'When there's some mad man..'

'…Vampire…' Sacha corrected, causing Jac to scowl at him.

'…on the loose attacking people!' Jac added.

'Please keep your voice down.' Eric said. Jac felt the blanket of calm threatening to come over her again and she fought like crazy once again.

'For all we know you could be the crazy person that attacked him!' cried Jac.

'Vampire.' corrected Eric. 'I am in the process of investigating these attacks, and I need to speak to Mr Holmes right away.' Said Eric.

'Certainly!' Said Sherlock suddenly opening the curtains, John was attempting to get him to sit down, Jac and Sacha looked at him amazed. Aside from the blood all over his shirt and suit jacket you would never have known the man had been injured.

'I don't think that's wise just yet.' said Sacha.

'Pity you didn't think that cream pie at lunch was a bad idea.' Said Sherlock simply and he turned to Eric. Whereas Eric was tall and built with broad shoulders, muscles a strong square jawline, blonde hair. Sherlock was tall and slim. He didn't seem to have muscle but oozed a kind of mind power which gave you the impression an impressive brain lay beneath his thick head of curly black hair. 'I believe there is a relative room or staffroom somewhere in this vicinity.' Sherlock said.

Jac made to protest again disgruntled at not being in charge, this was her world, patients were in her world and they should adhere to her rules.

'Miss Naylor we would appreciate your discretion in this matter.' Eric said smoothly. 'We will leave silently when we had finished our discussion. I hope to see you again.' He smiled bearing his fangs and winked at her holding out a cold hand to shake.

Eric held out a hand to shake Sacha's and with a simple nod from Sherlock and John they disappeared, Sherlock was leading the way and Sacha wondered if he had ever even been in the building before.

'I hope to see you again Miss Naylor.' Sacha mocked as Jac watched Eric stalk off, she turned around and smacked his arm. 'Ouch' Sacha said playfully rubbing his arm.

Jac wondered if the offender had been caught, there were only a few more cases off similar bites coming into the hospital some they managed to save others were not so successful. However angry Jac may have been at the time she had a certain faith that Eric and Sherlock would bring the man to justice, Eric's kind of justice she didn't really want to think about though.


End file.
